You'll turn out fine
by pumpedupanimefan
Summary: Maka is one of those kids that get bullied or put down by the popular peeps at school. she is also being treated like their personal human calculator. She hardly talks to people besides a few teachers and her friends. What happens if Soul,the Coolest Guy in School,starts getting involved with her life? Sorry i sometimes suck at summaries - Warning for OOC and swearing
1. periods 1 and 2 biology and history

**Me: Hi there! finally i wrote sometihing on this website! whroo! Sorry but I will try to update my stories ASAP but I have had an itching to start a new one. Thank you people who have wrote Soul Eater stories that are almost like this. So enjoy this story! FYI I DONT OWN SOUL EATER NOR THE SONG THAT I WILL HAVE IN HERE. **

**Maka's P.O.V.**

"Hey Bookworm," a tall girl with long dirty blonde hair said as she blocked me from passing the hall. "Got my homework?" I reached into my backpack and grabbed a blue folder labeled 'LIZ' on it and handed it to her. "Thanks. Now I won't have someone beat you after school." She smirked almost laughing as she walked away.

I then zipped up my backpack and continued walking down the hall towards my locker. I grabbed my things and went off to class.

I walked in the half empty halls holding my binder with a pencil case close to my chest. I then approached the door labeled with the number '7' on it and walked in. This was my first period, Biology with Professor Stein.

Oh, I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself to you if you haven't already guessed. I am Maka Kim Albarn, I am a, what you call nerd and total loser of the school I've attended for about a year now. I am also bullied by the popular kids if I didn't do their homework, or even class work for them. Don't worry, I'm used to it.

Ok back to the story…

I walked into my class before the final bell can ring. Usually, I would be the first on that came to class ten minutes early, then it would be some random kids that don't really bother me. Then it would be the poplars, which used me like a calculator. Lastly, it would be some more random kids including Tsubaki and Crona, my only friends.

This morning, like all mornings, was just me along with Professor Stein in the classroom until the warning bell.

"So Maka," Stein began before he threw out a cigarette. "How is your morning?" he asked to fill the small silence. I nodded as if saying 'good'. I don't normally talk to people nor teachers, it makes me feel weird to talk to people unless they either one, they are my friends, or two start to piss me off.

"Well that's good Miss Albarn. Today we will be changing seats, would you like to give some input?" I nodded 'no'. "Are you sure?" I nodded 'yes' "Okay it's not my fault if you get to sit next to a total dumba**." He laughed. I stayed quiet as I opened a book and started reading.

_**Ding**_

_**DONG**_

_**Dong**_

_**DING**_

The last bell blasted a few minutes later. The quickly filled with students before the final 'DONG'.

"Alright children today we will be changing seats until the end of the third quarter. But first, attendance." He sat in his custom wheeled chair backwards with the attendance in his hand.

-After a handful of students –

"…Tsubaki."

"Here"

"Elizabeth and Patricia Thomson."

"Here."

"Here!"

"Black Star?" There were a few moments of silence before Professor Stein marked him absent the door was kicked off with a scream following it.

"YAHOO! IT IS I THE GREAT BLACK STAR!" he then jumped onto the teacher's desk "BOW DOWN TO YOUR GOD!"

"Yes, Black Star." Stein began before he pushed up his glasses, "You're late to class, again. One more time and I will dissect you in front of the class." He then gave him an evil smile before Black Star jumped off the desk "Now, what is your excuse this time?"

"I was just helping Soul with his busted locker." As Black Star pointed that out, Soul walked in swearing to himself.

"Dammit Black Star! Why the hell did you leave me in the hall?" Soul yelled huffing and puffing.

"I COULD'T LEAVE MY FOLLOWERS WAITING FOR THEIR GOD!" he laughed as he went to his seat along with Soul next to him.

"Settle down or I will be forced to cut the both of you open." The two boys rushed to their seats in the middle of the room. "Okay let's see who we have left." Stein said as he lifts the attendance clipboard up to examine it. "Kilik?"

"Here sir."

"Maka Albarn?" Stein announced as I just raised my hand to show that I was there. Liz and a handful of students snickered. "Alright let's continue with class. We will be changing seats now. Everyone stand up and come to the front of the room." Everyone did as they were told and got to the front. "Okay I have the sheet on the over head to show you how this is planned out." He set the piece of paper on the table under the overhead.

"This is how it will look like: Kid Jackie Blair Kilik Stephanie Jake.

Behind them will be Gregory Black Star Patty Giriko Luis Brittney. Behind them will be Tsubaki Crona, Kim Carlos Nicola Brian

Behind them will be James Hiro Maka Soul Stewart Michael

Behind them will be Carman Ella Liz Howard Sarah Jessica

Got it?" Everyone nodded and headed towards their new assigned seats. After five to seven minutes later everyone was settled in their seat

"Alright class, since we have fifteen to ten minutes left just do whatever while I put last quarter's grades in the system." He smiled as he sat down. As he got on his computer, the whole class was filled with side comments and conversations.

I sat in my seat reading the book from earlier when suddenly I felt a small nudge on my shoulder. I peered from my book and looked at the person who was tapping my shoulder. As I turned my attention away from the book, I saw the kid with white hair and bloody red eyes.

"What do you want?" I said under my breath.

"I just wanted to start a conversation, no more. No less." He smirked. Before I could come up with a come back, there was another person who joined.

"Don't waste your breath on her Soul; she hardly talks to anyone even the teacher." Liz said to Soul. 'Okay that kinda hurt.' I thought. "Plus why would you want to talk to a flat chested bookworm like her? I mean it will ruin your reputation as the 'Coolest Guy in School' wouldn't it?" 'Now that crossed the line!' I stood up with my book, pencil case and binder in hand. My bangs covered my eyes as I quickly walked away with tints of tears in my eyes.

"I guess your right." He sighed, "I was just doing what the teacher said, and did you really think I would become friends with a flat chested nerd. I mean come on. I'm the 'Coolest Guy in School'." He smirked.

I stormed towards the door before the bell rang. I would have been told by other students to do their homework. "Alright class. You homework tonight is on page 276-293 in the text book."

_**Ding**_

_**DONG**_

_**Dong**_

_**DING**_

"You are dismissed." I pulled open the door and ran towards my locker 'Dammit and I have five more classes with most of them.' I thought as I ran and got my items for History with Free. 'Its bad enough I have him behind me in history.' I thought as I stormed to room '12'.

"Hurry up and get in before I rip you all apart!" the history teacher, Free, yelled before the final bell rang. I, of course, was one of the first people to arrive in class. "Ah, Maka, where did the renaissance happen?" He asked me as I stepped in.

"Northern Italy." I mumbled as I continued towards my seat. More and more students began to pile in the classroom before the five minutes were up. I continued to read my book in silence until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see my black haired best friend.

"Hi Maka." Tsubaki smiled as she sat on a table next to my, "How are you this morning? I saw you storm off after Soul and Liz spoke to you. What happened?" I looked up to my friend and forced a fake smile.

"Nothing happened," I lied, "I just wanted to get out of class because I had to do something important after class." My smile widened.

_**Ding**_

_**DONG**_

_**Dong**_

_**DING**_

"Okay Maka," Tsubaki began, "Just tell me if something is wrong. Okay?" I nodded as Tsubaki stood up and walked towards her desk in the front row of the class.

"Get the hell in here before I write you a damn detention slip!" Free yelled outside the classroom door. Everyone ran towards the room before he could get out the slips for detention. "That's more like it. It's the middle of the damn year and you all are too slow. You all have to hurry or else I'd be older than I am. Hell, if I was immortal, I would have been twice as easy on you all." He began the class. I sat down my book and grabbed a pencil to start writing down the homework that was written on the board.

"Alright class, we will begin our notes on World War II." Free began, "World War II began in the early nineteen hundreds when Adolph Hitler wanted to get rid of all the Jewish people in the world. He first made Prussia, an old country that existed before the war, the official Eastern side of Germany. Then he started to get rid of the Jews in the country of Germany. Later on him along with a few more countries including Bulgaria, Northern Italy, and Japan, made an alliance that we know is called the 'Axis Powers' to team up against the 'Allied Forces' including; America, France, England. China, Russia and other European countries. Then—" (A/N: sorry I just don't want to give you a history lesson also…)

"Sorry I am late Free." A voice began as the door opened and shut. Everyone looked to see who came in.

"What is your excuse this time Mr. Evans?" Free asked as he crossed his arms at Soul; who winced as he said 'Evans'

"I was—I lost my way here." Soul went and sat down behind me as I continued to write down the notes on the board.

"How would you lose your way here when it is now damn near the end of the trimester? You got to remember your way around like Maka here." said Free as all the attention gathered onto my shoulders. I looked up to the teacher.

"Dammit." I mumbled.

"Maka, can you now demonstrate how good of a student you are by answering these problems on the board?" Free told me. I stood up and walked towards the board and read the questions to myself.

'Okay, number one; where did the first Renaissance in Europe happen? Piece of cake. _Northern Italy_.' I wrote down, ' Next. When did Christopher Columbus sail across the ocean to "The New World"? In _1492._ Where did noodles come from? China. Number four, what countries consist of the Baltic trio? Easy; _Lithuania__Latvia__, and __Estonia_. Last one, what was the name of the pact between the Italians and the Germans. _The Pact of Steel_. *sigh* finally done.' I put down the white board pen and walked back to my seat as Free checked my answers.

"Now see class," Free began, "this is what a great student looks like, it is the middle of the year, I expect more from you all." He finished making half the class groan. "Now as I was saying before we were interrupted," Free began as Soul smirked to himself, "Then during the war, the Japanese bombed the USA navy in Pearl Harbor, Hawaii in 1941. Later on the Americans bombed the Japanese in the Southern West of Japan twice. Now class turn your textbooks to page 154 to page to 172 and with or without a partner, answer the questions for class work, and for homework read pages 175 to 180 and answer numbers two through eight even."

After Free had finished, the whole class buzzed with noise of random conversations with little work being finished. I got to without a partner since Tsubaki was working with Kayla. I started on the last page and read the questions. 'Number one; In what year did Adolph Hitler decide to rid the Jews of the world? Number two; In what year did World War II begin? *sigh* Three What other countries joined Hitler with the Axis? Four name the five main Allied forces' leaders: America: Russia: France: England: China: Name the three main Axis Powers' leaders: Germany: Japan: Italy: Five when did the Italians surrender to the Americans? I don't even need to read all this crap to answer the questions.' I laughed to myself as I reached under the desk to grab a piece a paper to answer the questions.

"Damn." A voice began as it made me almost jump out of my seat. "You're already on the answers?" I just ignored him as I continued to finish the work at hand. Soul stood up and walked beside my desk with his hands in his pockets. He bent over my left ear and whispered "I know you can hear me. I'm not as stupid as I seam."

"I would beg a differ."

"Okay fine." He said before he sat in his seat behind mine. "Don't cry if I tell Liz that you ignored the 'Coolest Guy in School'" I turned around and gave him a piercing death glare.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked a bit pissed. Soul smirked as he stared back at me.

"Give me the answers." He said as his smirk faded a little.

"No."

"Why" he pouted

"Do your own damn work you dumba** idiot" I whispered as I continued to work. Soul sat there and smiled a bit as I turned back.

"Well aren't I special?" he said jokingly. I perked up from my seat and turned my head towards him 'What the hell' "Liz was just telling me in the hall that you never talk to anyone but the teachers or that Tsubaki girl. And now you talk to me today." His smiled widened. I looked back at the clock and back at him. I stood up quickly and grabbed my binder. I then started to head towards the door before the bell had caught up.

_**Ding**_

_**DONG**_

_**Dong**_

_**DING**_

I dashed out of the door before Soul could even say a thing. 'Today is going to be a hell of a long one.'

**Me: So how was it? i know it is kinda out of what i usally do but I have been reading too much Soul Eater fanfictions about a topic like this, so i kinda created one. ^-^ Please R&R it helps me to know how you all feel.**

**Thanks. *brofist***


	2. period 3 Music

**Me : Yo peeple! Early UPDATE!**

**Black Star: *gasp*That is almost as godly as i am!**

**Maka: MAKA...**

**Black Star: Please Don't**

**Maka: *Hits Black Star with a dictionary* CHOP!**

**Soul: Pumpedupanimefan doesnt own us.**

**Me: Thank you but i wasnt finished, the reason for the early update is because i have already wrote two and a half chapters. Now you may say it**

**Soul Maka and Black Star: Pumpedupanimefan doesnt own us nor Soul Eater**

I rushed out of the class before Soul could even say anything to me. 'Dammit' I thought. 'Why do I have to have classes with this jerk and those a**holes. Curse my life." I went to my locker and pulled out a folder and pencil. I headed towards my next class, room 45, music, Mr. Laws. I shut my locker door shut and started to walk towards the music room. Then all of the

_**SLAM!**_

I was held against a nearby locker. My folder, along with its sheets were scattered all over the floor. A boy with black hair that was braided back into a ponytail held me by my shirt against the locker clenching his fist. "This is for not finishing up my homework you nerd." He then punched my in the stomach. I then coughed up a little bit of blood onto the floor. Before the boy could release another punch—

_**Ding**_

_**DONG**_

_**Dong**_

_**DING**_

"You got damn lucky you twat." He then let go of my shirt and headed towards his next class. I sucked in some air and picked up the sheets of paper and pencil before I started to sprint to the next class before the final bell rang to get into class. A few seconds I had finally arrived to my next class.

"Ah you must be Maka," began a voice, "welcome to the music room. Have a seat anywhere." I walked in the music room to see tones of music note stands, guitars, an area of drums and much more. Of course since the last bell hasn't rang, there were already students sitting in almost everywhere but next to the certain albino who was on my last nerves already and it is only the third class. I walked up the row and sat at the seat next to him swearing to myself.

"Well, if it isn't Ms. Too embarrassed to continue a conversation. What brings you here?" he asked as I sat down. I just ignored him as the final bell rang.

"Alright class," the teacher began, "Let's welcome our new students for the last two quarters of the school year, Maka, Jose, Carmella , and Carmon, I am Mr. Justin Laws." Everyone gave a round of applause which made me sink in my seat. "Would you four come up here and tell the whole class your musical talents?"

We all came up and spoke one by one.

"Hi my name is Carmon and my music talent is playing all wind instruments."

"Ciao I'm Carmella and my music ability is the violin."

"Hola my name is Jose and I specialize in the drums and the bagpipes."

"H-hello, my name is Maka and my music capability is singing, playing almost all instruments." I was on my way to sit back down when Justin interrupted my way.

"Maka while you are down her can you sing for us since that is what we are all doing today." I looked at Justin with a look that said 'Do I have to?' Justin nodded for me to get to the microphone.

"But I didn't plan on anything to sing really." I told the teacher.

"Just sing a song that is one of your favorites." He smiled as I took a seat on the stool

"This is Bad Apple by Rockleetist and Ashe." I said after tuning the electric guitar

**Ever on and on I continue circling **

**With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony**

**Till slowly I forget how my heart starts vanishing**

**And suddenly I see that I can't break free I'm**

**Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity**

**With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony**

**To tell me who I am**

**Who I was**

**Uncertainty enveloping my mind**

**Till I can't break free and**

**Maybe it's a dream maybe nothing else is real**

**But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel**

**So I'm tired of all the pain of the misery inside**

**And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night**

**You can tell me what to say**

**You can tell me where to go**

**But I doubt that I would care**

**And my heart will never know**

**If I make another move there'll be no more turning back**

**Because everything will change and it all will fade to black.**

**Will tomorrow ever come**

**Will I make it through the night**

**Will there ever be a place for the broken and the light**

**Am I **

**Hurting**

**Am I**

**Sad**

**Should I stay**

**Should I go**

**I forgotten how to tell**

**Did I ever even know**

**Can I take another step?**

**I've done everything I can**

**All the people that I see**

**I will never understand**

**If I find a way to change**

**If I step into the light**

**Then it'll never stay the same**

**And it'll all fade to **

**WHITE**

**Normal P.O.V.**

As Maka played the guitar to fill in the music, the students sat shocked at the voice that came from the school's number one nerd. Justin sat at a desk listening to the music that was played through the guitar as everyone sat wide eyed at the girl. Maka just sat and continued.

**Ever on and on I continue circling **

**With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony**

**Till slowly I forget how my heart starts vanishing**

**And suddenly I see that I can't break free I'm**

**Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity**

**With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony**

**To tell me who I am**

**Who I was**

**Uncertainty enveloping my mind**

**Till I can't break free and**

**Maybe it's a dream maybe nothing else is real**

**But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel**

**So I'm tired of all the pain of the misery inside**

**And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night**

**You can tell me what to say**

**You can tell me where to go**

**But I doubt that I would care**

**And my heart will never know**

**If I make another move there'll be no more turning back**

**Because everything will change and it all will fade to black.**

**If I make another move**

**If I take another step**

**Then it all would fall apart**

**There'd be nothing of me left**

**If I'm crying in the wind**

**If I'm crying in the night**

**Will there ever be a way?**

**Will my heart return to white?**

**Can you tell me who you are?**

**Can you tell me where I am?**

**I've forgotten how to see**

**I've forgotten if I can**

**If I open up my eyes there'd be no more going back**

**'Cause I'd through it all away**

**And it all will fade to**

**BLACK**

**Maka's P.O.V.**

After I had finished I got a shocking round of applause as she put the guitar back on the shelf and bowed. The applause followed me to my seat as she sat down by the still shocked Soul.

"Good job Ms. Albarn." Justin said once she settled in the seat. I just turned a dark shade of pink. "Class, this month's assignment will be to sing a song that fits you or your life. You can sing with a group, a duet or a solo." Justin wrote it all on the board as I, who was the only one, wrote it in my planner. "Since it has been a little weird today, you all can do whatever while I finish up the first semester's progress reports. When the bell rings, you all go to brunch without my dismissal."

After Justin had said that, the noise level of music in the room grew with the sounds of electric guitars and drums. I sat at my seat and started in my previous class work so that I find a song for this class at home.

"Nerd's got talent huh?" a voice crept upon me. I turned to see Soul smirking at me which caused my cheeks to turn pink with embarrassment. I turned away and looked back at my work to finish it within minutes. "I guess your still ignoring me."

"I just don't want to talk ok." I practically whispered. "Now can you leave me the hell alone?"

"Well, you just spoke to me." He said "Plus why the hell should I leave Little Miss Bookworm alone?" he asked me as I just got more and more frustrated, which made Soul laugh. "You've got a voice. A cool one too." He added.

I just sat puzzled, "Why are you even talking to me?" I asked.

"First, there is nothing to do, second, it is fun talking to you, making you frustrated and all." He chuckled.

"I thought a flat chested bookworm would ruin your 'Mr. Cool Guy' reputation at school." I mimicked what Liz had said that morning. Before Soul could say anything a voice had stepped in.

"Soul, why the hell are you talking to her?" It was Liz, "Remember what happened this morning? Your rep can get ruined here, hell everywhere. Plus this b**** owes the whole group homework." I gulped 'Why me?' I thought. "You know rumors spread like wild fire at this school." She grabbed her phone and started texting "One more word to her and this will go all over campus. As for you Maka," Liz handed me the folders, "We need you to do these, if you don't, I will have to force Kilik to come to you again. Now you wouldn't want that, now would you?" she whispered, making me remember what had happened in the hall, "Only next time, it will be worse, got it." I nodded as I stood up and walked down the row to look for a new seat. My bangs covered my eyes as tears started to form. As I finally got to a seat away from Soul and Liz, and put my head in my arms on the desk to cover all the tears that were dropping.

_**Ding**_

_**DONG**_

_**Dong**_

_**DING**_

I stood up from my seat and started to walk towards the door sniffling. Then—

_**CRASH**_

I fell to the floor with the folders and papers that scattered all over the floor. Everyone started to laugh as I sat on the floor gathering the papers that seemed to be everywhere.

"Watch was you're going nerd." Liz began, "Or there will be trouble." I gulped. "Common Soul." She ordered.

"I will catch up," Soul began, "I got to grab some music sheets." Liz walked out of the door to lunch along with the teacher who only said to lock up before he left. I sat on the floor as more and more tears began to flow as I picked up the sheets of paper and the additional homework Soul just stood there and watched as I picked up the last of the paperwork. "You know," He began to break the silence as he handed me one of the folders on the floor. "You can ask for help right."

"Y-yeah, I know," I sniffed as a tear dropped from my face onto the floor. "I-I just don't really need it." Another tear dropped.

"And that it is uncool to cry to yourself," I looked up from the floor to see the boy who kneeled beside me. "You just got to keep your head up and you'll be fine." He patted my head as he stood up to walk the door. Before he could leave the room, I spoke up

"W-why are you being nice to me?" I asked as Soul stopped in his tracks.

"The real question is why not?" he stated before exiting the room to brunch. I followed him out and walked to Tsubaki, who was waiting for me with Crona

"How was music class Maka?" she asked.

"Fine."

"What took you long?'

"You know I can't deal with waiting." Crona complained as his voice cracked. I just continued to stare at Soul who was with his group of friends eating brunch.

"Did he do anything to you?" Tsubaki asked worried.

"N-no, I'm really just fine, I just dropped my work and he kinda helped me pick them up." I half lied as I gave a fake smile. 'Just keep your head up and you'll be fine.' His few words repeated through my head.

"Okay." Tsubaki shrugged.

"C-can we get something from the snack bar, I can't deal with being hungry." Crona asked as the Tsubaki and I nodded before leaving the classroom door.

**Me: How did you like? Thank you for the follow SoulSpirit9440. You were the first! Hoping to add more**

**Death the Kid: As long as she gets 8 by the end of the month i will be happy.**

**Me: Sorry Kid, happy late birthday. *whispers* it was on 8/8, August 8th. *speaks normal* for a present, you may say the last words.\**

**Death the Kid: Thank you Pumpedupanimefan. *clears throat* Pumpedupanimefan doesn't own the Soul Eater characters and would like if you can R&R and follow and favorite and junk.**

**Me: Thank you Kid anything else before i close?**

**Death the Kid: Symmetry is Key**

**Me: Okay. Bye *Brofist***


	3. period 4 PE is Hell

**Me: Hey Fixed this chapter so it will be a little better than it was before the update. So yeah...**

**Liz: Pumpedupanimefan doesn't own me nor the rest of the soul eater cast.**

**Me: You heard the woman**

"W-why are you being nice to me?" she asked as I stopped in my tracks.

"The real question is why not?" I stated before exiting the room to brunch. I walked out of the door to meet up with my group of friends, including Liz, Patty, Kilik, Kid, and Black Star. They were all talking about their last few classes.

"WHAT MADE YOUR GOD WAITING SOUL!?" Black Star yelled as I arrived in the group. Soul took a seat at the bench next to Kid and Kilik.

"I had to grab some extra music sheets for the class assignment." I half lied with a sigh.

"I heard from Liz that you spoke with the nerd today." Kilik spoke up, "Did she owe you homework or something?"

"Yeah, why would you talk to her?" Kid asked, "Her ponytails aren't even symmetrical." He grumbled as everyone restrained from laughing.

"Well, I figured that since teachers and I aren't really getting along I should do what they tell me you know." I told my friends with a smirk on my face, "Besides, it's not like I would be friends with a flat bookworm. That would just be uncool."

"Liz told us that you would create conversations with her." Patty said, "What did you guys talk about anyway?"

I took an inward sigh as he began to speak. "They weren't real conversations, for example I only teased her in the music room, called her a few names, and asked for the answers for the history assignment since she finished first. Nothing more. Nothing less." I finished as the group of kids nodded in agreement as if saying 'Oh that is what you were doing'

Ding

DONG

Dong

DING

Time for fourth period, P.E. "See you all later; being late to P.E. is more uncool than being late for Free." I stood up with Kid and Black Star and the we, along with the others started to walk to the locker room to change.

"So Soul," began Kid, "Why did you really talk to the nerd?" he asked suspiciously.

"Like I said, I was teasing her and making her pissed off, which was for laughs." I repeated.

"BET YOU TWO CAN'T BEAT YOUR GOD TO THE LOCKER ROOMS!" Black Star yelled changing the subject. Then we all started their race down the hall towards the locker room.

-times skip PE—

"YOUR GOD IS HERE! YOUR LIFE JUST GOT BETTER!" Black Star yelled we arrived at the gym to the girls who were in line waiting on the PE couch.

"Shut up Black Star!" a few kids yelled as he went to his number, 14. I went to my number, 9 with Kid next to me, number 8.

Maka's P.O.V.

"Alright class, listen up." Sid ordered as he arrived, "Today is dodge ball. I will split you all into teams, because that's the man I am." He finished as he took his attendance. ""Today we have twelve students due to the track meet today so all the evens go on the left of the court and all the odds on the other."

I walked over the right of the court and looked at whom I was up against. "Dammit" I mumbled as noticed a few things. One: all the poplars were in this class. Two: They were against me. And three: I am screwed after this. I then took a look at my team which consisted of most of the kids that don't bother me as much as the poplars. Then I looked over my shoulder to see someone that I had not expected to be on my side, Soul. "Dammit" I said again.

"Class the dodge balls are now set out, you may begin NOW!" he said as he whistled the whistle. Next thing I knew was that the balls were flying in every direction. After a few moments, they were actually hitting people. I kept dodging them until there was no fire on the corresponding side. What happened? I looked around me and there was not a single person on my side and there were a lot of kids on the other. I looked around and all the balls were on my side.

I grabbed an orange ball from my side and threw It as hard as I can at Kid. But missed. I kept throwing balls until I was the one that was out and the team on the other side had all of them. "Crap" I said before any of them could throw a ball. 'My life will end in three…two…one.' They all began to fire balls at me with extreme force all at once. The rubber balls hit my entire body. I shrieked as I fell to the gym floor. In pain I held my stomach and sat on my knees. Then I began to cough up blood.

"Maka are you okay?" most of my team mates came up to me while I sat there holding my chest still coughing as I nodded 'yes'. However, Sid came up to me and examined my arms and legs. I felt bruises starting to form on them. And I was still coughing up blood in my hand.

"Soul," Couch Sid began as Soul walked over to the group that surrounded me. "Take Maka to the nurse while we clean up this mess will you?" Sid helped me up and I tried to walk but fell again. The group on the other side began to snicker at my attempts. "Can you carry her; I don't think she can walk." Sid told Soul as he nodded.

Sid picked me up by the waist and put me on Soul's back. Soul jumped a little to keep me on his back and began to walk out of the gym. The pain my body was in was so intense. It was like I was hit with a ton of bricks. I draped my arms around him so that I wouldn't fall off. I felt a few tears stream from my eyes. I began to cry harder. The world must hate me. Not only I was in pain, I was also being carried by the a**hole of the day, Soul.

"You alright back there?" I heard him ask. I couldn't answer. I was in the middle of either coughing up blood or tears dropping. With the little strength I had in my hand I gave him a thumb down to say 'no'.

He continued to walk in silence as I hung on to him. By the time we were in the halls, more and more tears were on my face dripping onto his shirt. He stopped for a moment as I perked up my head

"What?" I mumbled quietly as put my head up. He didn't answer as he continued to carry me. "What." I said a little louder than before.

"Your pretty heavy for having a flat chest." I could feel that he was smirking as I pulled out a book. (Don't ask where I got it).

"Maka…" I began my arm that had the most strength high above my head with the book in hand.

"What the hell?"

"CHOP!" slammed the book into his head. What? You would've done that if you were me.

"DAMMIT WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" he practically yelled as I swallowed up the strength to laugh. 'Damn my chest hurts.

"Well, that's what you get for what you have put me through today." I said still laughing.

"What did I do?"

"Hmm. Let's see, you called me flat chested like three times, bugged the hell out of me, got me beaten up and—"

"Whoah whoah whoah. How did I get you beaten up?" he asked seriously

"Didn't you send—you know what, never mind. The point is I cried too much today and it is kinda your friends and your fault."

"How the hell was it my fault?"

"Uh let's see, you spoke to me. You put me down with the name calling. Shall I continue?" I told him.

"Oh I'm about to put you down and you'll have to crawl all the way to the nurses office if you don't shut up." He told me. I gripped the front of his shirt with the little power I had in my hands. I felt my body trembling. I felt him sigh as he finally continued forward. I let go of my release on his shirt. I looked at my arm and see if my bruises started to form.

"Crap." I said out loud. My chest began to hurt. I looked ahead to see if we were any close to the nurse's office. 'Just a few more classrooms left.' I thought.

"Hey Maka," I heard Soul say, I looked back down, "I am sorry for what my friends did today in P.E." Wait, he is apologizing? My head began to feel like it was being screwed off. I was both confused yet in pain. I sighed.

"I don't need your pity." I told him as sternly as I can. 'Damn my chest hurts' I thought as the nerves in my body shot me again. I shrieked in pain. I felt him laugh again. I was so close to giving him another chop on his head.

Soul stopped walking as we arrived at the nurse's office. I loosened my grip on him and took a deep breath as he opened the door. I saw Doctor Medusa sitting in a stool at the table working on something. She turned around and saw him and me.

"Set her on the bed." She instructed, as Soul put me down. "You can leave Soul." She added as Soul left the room back to P.E. I wanted to sit up but the weight of the bruises said otherwise. Medusa walked over to me with a stool and sat beside my bed.

"What happened this time Maka?" she asked a few minutes after Soul left the room, "Did Liz have something to do with this?"

"No" I answered. 'Did she?' I thought. Medusa sighed as she got up and went to the freezer getting dozens of icepacks. Once she came back she put them all over my body. The coldness soothed my pain.

"What happened then?" she asked putting one on my head.

"We played dodge ball in P.E. and I got pelted." I whimpered as I remembered the pain of the balls hitting me.

"I see," she began as she got up and walked to the land lined phone in the office and dialed in someone's number. After a few minutes, the person finally picked up. "Hi this is Doctor Medusa is the vice principal there?" 'No she isn't' I thought "Tell him his daughter is here" 'Dammit' "She got some injuries at P.E. and I need to talk to him about this; Okay; Thank you Yumi." She hung up. I looked at her with puppy eyes.

"Please don't—"

"I won't, but I need to give him some prescription for you to take at home." She told me, "The pills will help your bones heal faster so that you won't miss any work at school." That cleared everything. A few moments later a man busted threw the door.

"Maka!" 'Great just great' "What happened to my poor Maka?" he shrieked.

"Nothing really she just got pelted with dodge balls. I need to give you her prescription pills for at home." He nodded as Medusa walked to another room to get the pills.

"Maka, you know Papa loves you." He said as he sat next to me. I frowned a little. I know that he says he loves me, but he is the reason why my mom had moved away. Papa always cheated on Mama. He would come home drunk and had the smell of cheap perfume all over him. Mama had dealt with this for a while until she just broke. I will never forget how she looked as she left the house without saying a word.

I couldn't defend myself and say anything back. My body was still sore. Medusa finally walked back in and handed Papa the pills. "She needs to take them three time a day until her body has fully recovered."

"Thank you Medusa." He said as he put the bottle in his pocket. He then left the room back to his office.

"Now Maka, I will give you a pill that will only help for twenty-four hours. After you take it, you can go back to class. Okay." I nodded as I sat up. She handed me a cup of water and a red pill. I took it quickly. A few minutes later I felt a lot better. She helped me up and I walked to the door.

"Thank you Doctor Medusa." I said with a smile.

"Your welcome." She smiled back, "Just take your pills three times a day and you will be better in no time." I nodded as I left the room.

As I turned the corner I felt like someone was following me. I turned around to see the white hair boy again. "Where you waiting for me?" I asked.

He smirked, "It's not cool to leave someone hurt." I smiled to myself.

"Well, don't I have a stalker?" I laughed as we continued to walk back to the gym. I turned towards him to see a hint of pink on his face, I laughed harder. "I guess I embarrassed Mr. Cool Guy huh."

"Shut up!" he yelled, "I just said that it wasn't cool to leave someone that was hurt and that's what I meant, I am no stalker. Me stalking a flat chested book worm like you would ruin my 'Cool Guy' image."

I took out my book again, "Maka…."

"Sh*t"

"CHOP!" I slammed the book in his skull. I then walked forward as he lied on the floor with a very pissed face. "Crap" I continued to walk fasted before he could get up.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" I heard him yell. I ignored him and continued to run back to the gym. Once I have arrived I had noticed that the floor had no blood that I coughed up and they were playing another game of dodge ball.

"Maka," I heard Sid as I walked in, "how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better ever since Doctor Medusa gave me a pill." I answered as I sat on a bench. Sid smiled as there was a loud noise.

"SO. NOT. COOL!" I'm dead

**me: I did waht i promised and fixed the story ^-^**

**Medusa: she doesn't own Soul Eater and will you please r&r.**

**Me: i would be happy if you were to rate it on the scale of one to ten. I might update my other stories tomorrow since i have wrote three chapters for this one so i will see you on maybe this week or weekend. I have eighth grade oriantations on monday and i am busy on tuesday, notw that i think about it, i will maybe update monday after noon, to wednsday since i start school on thursday ^-^ Oh and one more thing before i leave you all, please check out my tumblr blog, it has the same name**

**Check it out if you can please And just in case i dont update i hope you all had a PRUSSIA summer (If you watch Hetalia you know what that means *coughs* awesome)**

**Thank you for reading my story again *brofist***


	4. period 5 English

**Me: WHROO! its the continuation of my story! i have been working on this all week long! i hope you like this.**

**Patty: Pumpedupanimefan doesn't own Soul Eater or INKHEART**

**Me: Nope but i wish i did, soul eater not the book O.o **

**WARNING: PARTS OF THIS MIGHT MAKE PEOPLE FEEL PITY FOR MAKA. IT IS OKAY TO CRY IF YOU NEED TO.**

"SO. NOT. COOL!"

_'I'm dead.'_ I thought as those words echoed throughout the gym. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Soul who had blood on his forehead. I then looked at my book's spine.

What used to be 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets' was now covered with blood.

'_Definitely dead.'_ I thought again as I stood up, ready to be chased around the school.

**Ding**

**DONG**

**Dong**

**DING**

The ringing made my heart skip a beat as I began to run towards the locker room to change.

-time skip—

**BANG!**

I slammed my locker door shut and ran to my English class, Ms. Arachne, room twenty five. She was one of those strict and straight forward teachers who made sure work would be done. And if you were late, that'd be an automatic detention.

"Everyone please take your seats." I heard an unfamiliar voice say as I entered the classroom. The board had 'Ms. Marie Mjolnir' on it

'Substitute I guess.' I thought as I sat down in my seat.

I peered across the room to see the new substitute teacher. She had long blonde hair, an eye patch covering her right eye, golden eye, and a black coat that looked like covered the top to her yellow skirt.

**Ding**

**DONG**

**Dong**

**DING**

The class piled in with students. A few fell on the way in the classroom. As the commotion of the classroom settled, I began to read the book with the blood stained on it.

"Everyone settle down into your assigned seats so that I can take roll." The new teacher said with a little squeak. I sat down my book knowing that I might not get reading done in this class. Finally the noise level in the classroom decreased with the sound of the final bell. "Alright," she began, "before we start I would like to introduce myself. My name is Marie Mjolnir your new English teacher. I came from Europe in the U.K. I was going to retire this year, but your principal needed me to fill in for Ms. Arachne who had moved to Alaska." She sighed. "Now attendance." She said as she picked up the clip board from the table and sat on the stool. "Maka Albarn?" she read out loud

"Here." I mumbled. Instead of getting snickers or side remarks, I got shocked reactions and gasps from the students.

Why?

Usually I would raise my hand and stay quiet; no one really heard my voice. Well, just teachers, Tsubaki, Crona, Doctor Medusa, Papa, Mama, and now the music class (A/N: check chapter two and you will know why if you haven't read this story yet. :P) Then again, those people haven't heard me mad, either than Papa and that damn bastard Soul. He had heard my mad, upset (not sad boohoo upset) hurt, sing laugh in mockery, but not happy nor really sad or upset (boohoo upset) and I hope it stays that way.

Black Star on the other hand; he was my best friend throughout grade school since our parents were very close at the time. We did everything together, go to movies, have play dates, do homework together, excreta. However when we started middle school (sixth grade) him and I didn't hang out as much since we weren't in the same classes anymore. Then after a while he left me alone and started hanging out with Death the Kid, Elizabeth Thompson and Soul Eater. I was a nervous wreck after that until I met Tsubaki and Crona.

Tsubaki, Crona and I were as close as the Bad Touch Trio **(A/N: Haha Hetalia Joke**).

Tsubaki and I met a month after Black Star joined his new friends. We got along fast since we had all classes together. Then Crona joined the two of us after we stood up for him because he was being bullied by Kilik and Hiro, who later joined Liz, Kid Patricia Thompson (Liz's younger sister) Soul and Black Star. We lived a peaceful, yet stressful middle school life.

High School is when the torment happened.

It all started in the ninth grade when Blair called me names and it started to catch on with Liz, Patty, Kid, Soul, Black Star, Kilik and Hiro, which also made their popularity grow extremely. Later on, they started to threaten me and call me names like: bookworm, twat, nerd, b***h, flatchested and would start hurting me. I would come home with either blood stained on my shirt, or a bruise on my body.

I would start refraining from speaking in classes, hallways so that they won't notice that I am there at school, being a human being.

It's now the tenth grade, nothing has changed. I try to speak more in classes and in the halls, and to some people. And that I would be pushed around in the halls, and sometimes punched in the middle of passing periods. But other than those things, nothing changed.

The only people that I know of that really care about me are Tsubaki, Crona, Papa, Medusa, Mama before she left Papa in the seventh grade. However Papa doesn't really know that I get bullied everyday in my high school life.

"Black Star!" I heard the teacher yell snapping me back to reality.

"YAHOO!" the door burst open with Black Star jumping onto the desk nearest to my own "BOW DOWN MORTALS! YOUR GOD IS HERE!" He yelled louder almost making my ears bleed.

"Black Star," Marie began with her hands on her hips. Black Star quickly sat down at the desk he was sitting on. "You are late. What is your excuse?" she finished.

"I was held back in the locker room for punching a kid." He told her as he put his legs up on the desk with his elbows up.

"W-Well you have detention after school tomorrow." Her voice squeaked a bit. After he finally settled completely down someone walked into the class with an ice pack to his head and a note in his hand. He handed the note to Marie and took a seat next to Black Star.

"I knew I should've retired." She mumbled as she walked over to her desk to put in the attendance into the computer.

"Woa Soul," Black Star began, "What happened to your head?"

_'Please don't.'_ I thought before Soul answered.

"Someone threw a book at my head." He answered.

_'Thank you Jesus'_ I sighed with relief.

"Who?" Before Soul could answered, Marie spoke up decreasing the volume in the class.

"Today is library day." She announced as the class groaned. "If you don't have your book or library card, go get them out of your locker and meet us at the library. Go now if you don't have those items." Almost the whole class stood up and left the room for there lockers. Those of us who stayed, got up and left for the library with the teacher leading us like kindergarteners. The halls were semi quiet due to the banging of locker doors and students talking in the back.

Marie stopped and turned to face the class "Before we continue," she began, "Where is the library?" she ended with a nervous smile.

"Ask the Bookworm!" yelled the student who punched me earlier today, Kilik, as everyone else tried to hold in laughter.

"Who is that?" she asked as I raised my hand and walked ahead leading them to the library.

After we had arrived, I went straight to the fictional area of the library. I kept skimming at the titles of the books until I found a book that I was sure I haven't read, _'_**INKHEART** By: Cornelia Funke. I picked it up and went to the graphic novels to find a manga for when I had time to read. _'__**Fruits Basket**__, __**Black**__**Bird**__, __**Kuroshiuji**__ (1) __**Bleach**__, oh here's one.'_ I thought as I picked up the book labeled '**Black Cat**' (2) I walked away from that area and headed towards the counter to check them out

**SLAM!**

My books were now on the floor. "Watch where you're going twat." The boy with blonde hair and turquoise eyes, Hiro, said before walking away. I just ignored him and picked up the two books.

"Hi Maka." A voice said from behind the counter. She had shoulder length hair, glasses and a black pant suit.

"Hi Yumi." I muttered as I gave her my card, she scanned it and looked at the books I wanted to check out.

"Inkheart," she began, "That's a good one, I'm surprised you haven't read it all ready." She smiled as I nodded. She scanned the manga and handed them to me. I then walked to the closest table, not know who was sitting there already.

"'Sup tiny tits," I froze as I looked up from the book I tried to start to read.

"That's a new one." I sighed.

"Ha ha." He mocked with a smirk on his face. "Are you going to hit me with that damn book again?"

I frowned.

"Why exactly did you through the book at my head?" he asked in a serious tone. I only blocked him out as I started to read the first chapter.

(**A/N: This is taken out of the book, i donot own this**) '_1 __A STRANGER IN THE NIGHT.__ The moon shone in the rocking horse's eye, and in the mouse's eye too, when Tolly fetched it out from under his pillow to see. The clock went tick-tock and in the stillness he thought he heard little bare feet running across the floor, then laughter and whispering and a sound like pages of a book being turned over –L.M. Boston, The Children of the Green Knowe. Rain dell that night fine—'_

"Are you deaf?" a voice interrupted me. I looked up to see Liz starring with fire in her eyes. I shrugged as I looked back at the table. All the popular students were there; next to me were Hiro and Blair, at the ends were Kilik and Patty, and in front of me were Kid, Soul and Black Star.

My heart began to race full speed as I tried to stand up. But before I could, I felt hands on the back of the seat being pulled back. Next thing I knew it, I was on the floor with my books on the sides of me.

"B***h I said get out of my seat." She cackled as I stood up and walked the opposite direction of the table.

I took a glance back to see if they were still starring at me. Instead of seeing all of them starring and laughing, I saw Soul giving me a sorry, worried look.

'_Maybe he is trying to be nice._' I thought as I turned back feeling heat in my face.

'Wait…'

Realization in

3…

2…

1…

'WHAT?!' I mentally screamed. 'Why would he be worried about me, the total loser in his and his group's eyes?' My brain was now spinning into a typhoon of thoughts. 'Am I dreaming? Did I pass out during the P.E. incident?' I pinched my leg to make sure. A shock of pain shot up my body. "Nope." I whispered. "Not a dream."

"Class," Marie began screwing my head back to reality. "We will be heading back." As she finished, everyone practically ran out of the door. I walked behind them all with my books against my chest, arms crossed.

"H-hey Maka." The voice almost made me jump until I looked to my left to see Crona next to me.

"What's up Crona?" I gave a fake smile.

"Nothing," he began, "Is something bothering you?"

I gulped before answering, "Just thinking."

"About w-what?"

"Just how Ms. Marie is going to deal with us and all." My voice cracked.

"I don't think I can deal with new teachers." His voice quivered as I giggled to myself.

After we got to class, everyone either sat n their seat reading or talking to their neighbor. "Ahem," Marie cleared her throat, "This week's assignment will be a "Just Because" poem. Examples are on the back." She said as she passed out the sheets for a rough draft out to the whole class who groaned. "It'll be due next Thursday."

Ding

DONG

Dong

DING

"Have a good weekend. You are dismissed." Everyone sprinted out of the classroom for lunch.

**Me: *rubs hands together with a miniacal smile* ooooh i wonder what will happen next!**

**Stein: You do, because your the author.**

**Me: NO! I DONT KNOW! Because i am on a little block. Also I was thinking for the project that they were doing to have Maka sing Titanium, the Ashe version because it sounds more like how she feels, to me, thats my opinion. And I was thinking of having Soul sing a song in an upcoming chapter, can you help me with that, I was thinking Empty Eyes, like 1112Black Paper Moon2111 sugested earlier. Or the song that i am listening to now (My songs know what you did in the dark (light em up)) or Numb by Linkin Park. Some song like that becasue of *whispers* his brother Wes. Or So Scandalous. I dont know but i am trying to choose between those four is it? I am just thinking out loud hear o.o**

**Stein would you like to finish this?**

**Stein: R&R Please or i will have no choice but to dissect your brains out**

**Me: and i have no choice but to let him.**


End file.
